To a Good Home
by Rensarou
Summary: Witch's spell backfires, Hikari is turned into a cat, and Witch leaves the poor farmer on Wizard's front doorstep in a box labeled, "TO A GOOD HOME." Forced to live as a cat while Wizard struggles to change her back, the beginning of a new chapter unfolds. One of magic, love, mystery, and a snickering Witch on the sidelines.
1. Prologue

**Just so you all know, this IS multiple chapters :3 Remember to Review! It keeps me writing! **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I hope you like my version of Hikari. I promise she talks more in future chapters!**

* * *

-PROLOGUE-

Trudging through the thick dark forest, holding a basket carrying a freshly baked blackberry pie, I couldn't help but sigh. "Damn Witch, making me run these pointless errands," I murmur, careful to step around a stray root from a nearby tree.

I couldn't deny that it wasn't all Witch's fault, however. I did have extra time on my hands, and it didn't take long to collect all the ingredients needed for her "present." According to Witch, because we were such good friends, I owed her something she liked. Typical, but over a year of knowing her made me used to, and somewhat immune, to her slightly egotistic and snarky yet cheerful attitude. Besides, whenever she requested something, I always got something in return. So perhaps bringing her one of her favorite treats would reward me with something good.

Breaking through the trees and walking up the messily laid out boards that led to her home, I made sure to knock twice before entering. However, chanting made me still my hand on the doorknob, my thoughts instantly flying back to rather unhappy thoughts. She may call herself the Witch Princess, but she wasn't very good at casting spells. It was obvious by what she was when we had first met – a pink frog. And once we became friends, I'd more than once had to get Wizard's help to reverse the negative effects of what she'd done, most if not all due to failed spells.

So, here was my dilemma: should I walk in now, or wait for the explosion and walk in after it was safe? Pressing my ear against the door, and finding that during my small hesitation the chanting had subsided, I decided to enter, basket first, followed by hand, arm, and the rest of my body.

"Witch, I got yo-"

A crack resounded through the air, the explosion sending shock waves through my body. Dropping my basket and gasping as the vibrations from the explosion hit my body, I took a few steps back, coughing from the sudden smoke filling the house.

"Goddamnit Witch, what did you do this ti-"

"Aaaah, Hikari, is that you? What are you doing here?"

Coughing, but finding the vibration enveloping my body get stronger, my heart quickened in panic. Was something happening to me, or was this just a natural side effect of the failed spell? Having witnessed many a failed spell, I was used to the vibration, but it usually disappeared in a few seconds.

"Heeeeeey!" Hearing Witch cough and stumble, I could only imagine her trying to peer through the smoke in search of me. ""Hikariiii! You okay?"

"I think!" I replied, trying to peer through the smoke as well, bringing a hand up to my mouth, only to stop cold. That didn't feel right…

Hearing Witch slide open a window, the smoke quickly found the open air and cleared the house, revealing open books strewn across her table and a pot beside it, herbs and other ingredients littering the floor. Still coughing, she glanced around for me. "Hikari? Where'd you go?"

Why did she seem so tall? "I'm right here!"

Snapping her head down and her eyes going wide, her hands covering her mouth, she inched towards me. All her body language screamed guilty, but what she was guilty for I was about to find out.  
"Uh… Hikari…? Is that… you?"

Again, why did she seem so tall? "Yes, Witch. It's me, with your basket of goodies."

She kneeled down, her eyes still wide. "This… is a problem."

Why was she looking at me like that? Oh Goddess, what did she do to me?

"Hikari… uh…" She fidgets, looking away. "I dunno if you've noticed yet or not, but… you're sort of… a cat."

I couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. What did she mean, "sort of a cat"? Looking down, I felt my heart almost stop. There were… paws… in place of hands… Turning my head to the side, I found a brownish red twitching tail. A tail… that belonged to me.

I was utterly speechless. This wasn't some discoloring or frizzy hair. I was a cat. _At least, _I thought, blinking, _I'm not a frog._

"So, uh… Hikari." Picking me up and setting me down on her messy table, Witch placed her hands on her hips and gave me a thinking look. "This is no problem! We can totally fix this!"

"Really?" I asked, not quite believing her.

"You meow. I can't understand you," she added quickly before getting back on her train of thought. "Wizard saved me that time I was a frog, disgustingly. Though, it was all thanks to you that he was able to…" I watch as she starts muttering, my new sensitive cat ears being able to pick up her words. "I don't wanna talk to that idiot, though… Man do I hate him…" She stood there, tapping a foot on the floor, eyes cast downward in thought.

While she thought of a way to get me back to normal, I was flipping out. I was a cat! Who was going to take care of the farm? Water the crops? Take care of the livestock? Then my worries sidetracked. Would I ever get back to normal? Would Witch keep me here while she figured out what to do, or would she actually get Wizard's help? What if there was no way to turn me back to normal?

Witch seemed to come to a conclusion. Her tapping stopped, and her eyes lit up. Smiling that mischievous smile of hers, I swallowed nervously. "I'll be honest with you. I have no clue how to get you back. Buuuuuut, I'm sure Wizard does. So! I'll just drop you off at his place!"

Bouncing to a corner of her room, she rummaged around until she produced a small cardboard box and a marker. Pulling the cap off, she wrote something quickly on the box before capping the marker and throwing it back into the corner of junk. Picking me up, she set me down in the herb smelling box and stepped back.

"There we go! That looks nice! I should probably write a small note though… since you can't talk and all."

Foraging for something to write on and with, she cursed here and there. I watched, my eyes a mixture of panic and held back amusement. I knew one day I'd end up in some sort of trouble. That was one of the consequences, or perks depending on how you looked at it, of being Witch's friend, but… a part of me believed it would never happen.

It did. And now I was a cat. And Finn was with the Harvest Goddess, unable to help me.

Sticking a folded up piece of paper next to me, and telling me to make sure it didn't fly off, Witch smiled. "Alright! Time to take you to Wizard's!"

Picking up the box, she happily bounced on her heels out of her house and through the forest. I lay there, watching the trees, now bigger than I ever thought I'd see them, pass by. The smells were extravagant and strange, and I was starting to understand why animals smelled their surroundings so much. My nose twitched excessively as I tried to take in every smell. Mold, slightly wet leaves, herbs, soil, freshly cut trees…

It was nighttime by the time we reached Flute Fields. Taking in a deep breath of the clear air, Witch looked around, seemingly lost. "It was… this way, right?" She pointed to her right, and looked at me for approval. Even as a cat, I could still act as a guide to a naïve little witch.

I'm sure it was well past midnight by the time we reached the town. Witch took in a breath, her eyes wide and her mouth open in silent awe. Had she never been to Harmonica Town before? I knew she lived in the forest and not many people believed she actually existed, but I had never really thought much of it.

"Which house is Wizard's?" she whispers, as if afraid of waking up the town if she talked to loud. I moved my head and nodded up the path, and she followed until we were on Wizard's doorstep. "Alright…" Setting me and the box down, she gave me one last smile. "I hope things work out!" Giving the door a few good knocks, she dropped in a wink my way before taking off, running down the path and out of town.

And thus is how Wizard found a cat on his doorstep, in a box with "TO A GOOD HOME" hastily written on the front, and a small note reading, _"This is Hikari. We had a bit of an accident. Good luck!"_


	2. Convincing

**I usually don't get two chapter done in one day. Hm. Anyway, as you've probably realized, this fanfic is way humor XD It does, and will, have very cute romance though :3 Just be patient! And for some strange reason, Hikari is turning out to be a bit different than I've imagined her to be... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-CONVINCING-

I returned his gold and green gaze with my brown one. After finding me on his doorstep and reading the note, he had quietly picked up my small box, brought me inside, and placed me on his desk. Sitting in his chair, arms folded, he was looking at me in thought.

"That Witch…" he sighs, standing up to retrieve his crystal ball. Holding it gently in his hands, he returned his gaze to me. "Since you're a cat and you can't talk… I'll use my crystal ball… to read your thoughts…" He looks down at the ball, then back up at me. "As long as that's okay…"

I nod my small kitty head. Even after knowing Wizard for over a year, he never did talk much. He was the type that would rather sit in silence with his own thoughts or gazing up at the stars than hold a conversation. What he lacked in words I learned to pick up in body movement. It was something that made talking to him a little bit easier.

He nods back. "First… what happened?"

I twitch my ears and tell him. From going to drop off the blackberry pie to the explosion to even Witch running off leaving me at the doorstep like a stray.

"You should have been… more careful…" he comments, leaving me to twitch my ears stubbornly. "… Do you… know what spell she was trying to cast?"

Head shake from me.

"That makes it difficult… to find a cure…" He looks down in his crystal ball in thought, and I sit there watching him. I've always wondered what it was like being able to use magic. To be able to gaze into a crystal ball and see thoughts, the future, the present, the past, and probably so much more I had not even a clue about.

Magic was so intriguing.

"I'll definitely need a potion…" He glanced up at me. "Remember when Witch… was a frog? The potion… will be similar…"

I stuck my tongue out, already imagining the potential taste. _'How long will it take?'_

"I'm not sure…" he replies, an index finger tapping the crystal ball's surface gently, creating a _tip, tip, tip _sound. Frowning, he sets down the crystal ball and gravitates towards his many piles of books. Grazing his fingers over the spines, he picks out a book and flips it open, turning the pages as his eyes move back and forth quickly.

Finally deciding to venture out of my small box, I pad around the crystal ball, careful not to look into it for too long. The incident with Jake taught me that. I was even afraid to touch the ball, not that I would anyway. It was important to Wizard, and I wouldn't touch it without good reason to.

Looking around Wizard's house, I still couldn't quite get used to how big everything looked. The books, the bookshelves, the potted plants, even the steps to his telescope looked out of proportion. Not to mention Wizard himself. He was always a head or so taller than me, but now, he seemed like a giant.

Knowing he wouldn't like me poking around in his things, I made myself comfortable on the edge of the desk and waited, surprised that the hard wooden surface actually felt nice. _No wonder cats can sleep anywhere. Everything feels like a pillow!_

I watched as he slowly and distractedly made his way back to the desk, his eyes solely on the pages of his book. Sitting down and biting his bottom lip slightly in concentration, I nudged closer to him and peered over the leather of the cover, my gaze catching a language I wasn't familiar with. Settling back down, I flicked my tail.

Then I remembered: my farm. Who would take care of it while I was stuck like this? Standing up and slowly leaning over, I reached with a paw and patted the page of his book, trying to get his attention. Wizard blinked and looked up at me, and I nodded towards the crystal ball. _'Who's going to take care of my farm?'_

"I can't…" He sat there in thought for a few seconds. "Do you… know anyone who can?"

I nodded. _'Anissa and Renee. But, there's no way I can tell them what's happened to me. They probably wouldn't believe it.'_

Wizard nodded slowly. None of the villagers believed he was a Wizard. He was just an ordinary fortune teller to them. And it was just rumor and speculation that Witch lived in the forest. "An excuse, then…?"

I twitched my tail in thought. Wizard probably wouldn't have much say with the villagers, and if I suddenly went on vacation, Hamilton or even any other villager would know before Wizard, regardless if Wizard was regarded as one of my closest friends. Then again, the whole island was trusting, and it wouldn't raise much suspicion if Wizard did suddenly say I went on vacation or something…

Then it hit me. When I was ringing the bells, Gil was the first to pick up that something was going on, and he even glimpsed Finn for just a fraction of a second after the Green Bell was rung. If anyone was to even attempt to believe the truth, it would be him.

_'Wizard! Gil! The mayor's son! He was one of the first to figure out what I was doing with the bells, and he even glimpsed Finn for a small second! If anyone has a chance to believe the truth, it'd be him!'_

"Are you sure…?" Wizard tilted his head and furrowed his brow, not quite believing me.

_'It's worth a try, at least! And besides, he's the mayor's son! He can come up with a good excuse for my absence that'll please the villagers and not raise much suspicion!'_

Wizard couldn't argue with that, and we both knew it. "Fine… we'll talk to him when the sun rises."

_'Hey, Wizard…?' _I think, trying to catch him before he glances away from the ball. I was too late, however, and his eyes were already back on the book, his fingers resting delicately on the worn out pages. Lowering my ears, I curl up into a ball, my face directed his way so I could watch him. _Thank you…_

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because movement at the desk made me peel my eyes open. Blinking away the blurriness, I yawn and look around. Decorations I weren't used to waking up to, and the significant aurora of herbs brought back the memory of where I was.

Standing up and stretching, I blink at Wizard, who was still hunched over a book. Glancing at one of the windows, I took in the sight of sunlight. Glancing back at Wizard, I tilted my head.

Noticing my gaze, his multicolored eyes looked up. "Good morning… Hikari…"

I nod, unable to stifle another yawn. _'Did you sleep at all?'_

He shook his head. "I've been… trying to find a cure… for you."

_'Sleep's important, Wizard! I don't care if it means I'm a cat for one more day!'_

"I can go days without sleep…"

I can't help but shake my head. _'You never fail to amaze me. I still say it's unhealthy.'_

"I'll be fine…" I couldn't help but note that he seemed genuinely confused. "Anyway, I'm ready to go see Gil… whenever you are."

I nod, yawning once more before hopping down onto the wooden floor. _'The longer we wait, the longer I'll be a cat! C'mon!'_

Closing the book with a soft _whump_, Wizard stands up and follows me to the door. Squinting my eyes at the sudden light, I delicately step out onto the pavement, my pads making the warm rock feel a bit squishy and easy to walk on.

Since the mayor's house was right across and down from the pathway, it took us only a minute to reach it. Glancing up at Wizard and noting his slightly strained look, I felt a little bad for him. He wasn't used to being up and about during the day, where so many people could see him. He was nocturnal, through and through.

Raising his hand and giving a few short knocks on the door, he waited patiently, standing more stiffly than usual. Placing a paw on his leg, he looked down. I started purring, my kitty body seemingly knowing how to. Nodding slightly, he looked back up quickly as the door clicked open.

"Hello," says Gil, surprised. It wasn't every day the local fortune teller comes to your house. "Is there something you need?"

"I'd like… to talk… to you," replies Wizard hesitantly.

"Oh, sure. Come on in, then." Stepping aside so Wizard could enter, Gil waits until we're in before closing the door. "So, what is it?"

"I'll get… straight to the point." Kneeling down and opening his arms slightly, he waits for my approval. Padding up to him, he picks me up gently and straightens back up. "This is Hikari. She was… caught in one of Witch's… failed spells…"

"Wait…" Gil crosses his arms, a frown crossing his face. "Do you mean the Witch that's suppose to live in Fugue Forest?"

Wizard nods. "Hikari was… turned into a cat."

Gil sighs. "You really expect me to believe this?"

Dropping into thought, Wizard remains quiet for a few moments. "Will you… follow me? I wish… to show you something…"

It was obvious Gil didn't want to, but his upbringing to respect others took over. "Fine."

Leading the future mayor back to the dark, herb smelling house of Wizard's, the crystal ball was placed on its original stand, sitting between the two men. "Please place… your hand on the ball… Hikari, please… talk to him."

Narrowing his eyes, but obliging, Gil placed his hand on the crystal ball, Wizard doing the same on its opposite side.

I sit beside Wizard's feet. _'Can you hear me?'_

The blonde's face went from one of suspicion to amazement to utter disbelief. "That sounds… a lot like Hikari…"

_'So it is working! Hi Gil!'_

"Wha…? What tricks are you playing, Wizard?" A slightly cold, but scared, tone crept its way into Gil's voice.

"It's her thoughts…" he simply replied.

_'Gil, please, believe him! What he says is true! I've been turned into a cat, but because of this, I can't take care of my farm! So while Wizard figures out how to cure me, please, make up an excuse for my absence and ask Renee and Anissa to take care of my farm! You can even say that I asked you to ask them! Please!'_

"This… this cannot be happening…" With his free hand he rubs his forehead, probably trying to straighten out his confused thoughts.

"I can help her… but it will take time…" Wizard urges.

_'Please, Gil!'_

Gil's blue eyes drop down to me, and I take a few steps toward him, meowing, "Please!"

Taking his hand off of the crystal ball and stepping a few paces back, he cast his face downward. Seconds that seemed like hours passed. Then finally, his handsome face turned back up. "Fine, I'll help. But don't think I completely believe all this."

"You don't need to… As long… as you'll help…" sighs Wizard in relief.

"I will. But we don't speak of this, and I think that this cat is still just a cat." Turning around with a huff, he exits, the bright sunlight outside flooding into the room shortly before being shut out once again by the door.

'_He has no choice but to believe, yet he doesn't want to accept it…'_ I observe, rather amused. Gil was so easy to fluster. It was a fun pass time Luna and I found a while ago: Who can fluster Gil the most? Obviously Luna would win every time, especially now since they were engaged, but it was still fun nonetheless.

"As long as… he'll help," replied Wizard, crossing his arms with a worried look.

Flicking my ears in reply, I pad back over to the desk and jump back up, next to the book. Peering at its pages, the only thing I could recognize were a few diagrams, but comprehending them was something I would never be able to do.

A growl in my stomach made me twitch my ears again. Sitting down, I look at Wizard levelly, my cat eyes in thought.

"Hungry?" He asks, reading my thoughts from the crystal ball. "I have no fish…"

Jumping back down and padding over to the door, I look over my shoulder back at Wizard. He may not have fish, but I knew someone who did. Toby. And at this time of day, if my circadian clock was right, he would be at the end of the dock, fishing.

Fresh fish. Albeit raw, it was still fresh. If Witch could eat flies as a frog and be perfectly fine, then I could eat raw fish and be fine too, right?

"Just make sure… to come back…" murmurs Wizard as he opens the door and frees me.

I flick my tail in response.

Padding down the steps quickly and making my way over to the docks, I catch sight of Toby and quicken my pace until I'm standing behind him.

_Now… I'm a cat. Toby has a soft heart. What do cats do that always make people melt?_

Building up my courage, I suck in a breath and meow, sending my voice box into purring mode as I rub against his leg. I meow against just for good measure.

Looking down, Toby smiles and bends down. "Well, hello there kitty." Placing a hand on my back, I feel myself instinctively lean into him, my purr getting louder. Getting pet was like someone giving you a massage! "Hungry?"

_This is so embarrassing…_ I meow again, once again rubbing against his leg.

"Well… alright. I'm sure I can spare one fish for you." Digging into his cooler, he takes out a fish, holding it out for me.

Now, I'll be honest. It looked slimy and disgusting. Usually I didn't mind fish. I fish to pass the time. But, knowing I was going to have to eat it just like that, without skinning it and cooking it first… made my human part shiver. My cat part, however, jumped with joy and, on impulse, made my jaw grab the amphibian and bite into it.

I had mixed emotions. My human taste buds wanted me to hurl, while my cat side was having a party. My hunger, however, made me give into my cat side, and I dug in, purring all the while. Toby made sure to move over slightly to give me room to eat, casting his line out to resume his daily fishing.

Stuffing myself until I couldn't eat another bite, I purred away, making sure to thank Toby by giving him one last leg rub before walking off.

Having sensed my return, Wizard was there to open the door as I sauntered in, finding a corner of the house to curl up in.

"You alright…?" he asked, noting my antisocial action.

_'I am so conflicted…' _I admit, hiding my face the best I could behind my tail. _'Free food, but what I had to do to get it… Raw fish… is delicious and repulsive at the same time… Wizard, when I return to being a human, remind me to congratulate Witch for surviving as a frog for so long…'_


	3. Health Habits

**I usually write longer chapters than this... Hopefully they'll start getting longer ^^" Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Also, I hope I got Luna's character right. She's always striked me as the independent, outspoken, worry-about-friends sort of person ^^"**

* * *

-HEALTH HABITS-

"That rancher! I swear she's going to get it!"

Perking my ears up and peeking around the corner, I spot Luna complaining to her blue haired older sister outside of Sonata Tailoring. Twitching my tail nervously, I place myself behind the wall, out of sight but close enough to listen in without being seen.

"She just up and leaves without telling me? Or anyone else?" Crossing her arms and huffing loudly, one foot taps constantly on the pavement. "She better have a wonderful explanation for her disappearance, or she's totally going to get an earful from me!"

"We're talking about Hikari here. I'm sure she had a good reason," defends Candace. "Gil said that she had to go visit some family members, and it was such short notice she had to leave as soon as she could."

I twitched my ears. So that was his explanation, eh? Not bad. It was definitely believable.

"She still could have left a note or something…" pouts Luna, sighing and letting her shoulders fall. "That woman worries me. She's always jumping without thinking."

"She'll be alright, just like she always is," comforts Candace, smiling and placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You worry too much."

"She gives me reason to worry!" retorts Luna, scrunching her face up in a frown.

Pressing my ears flat against my head, I pad away, thoughts swimming with what I've just heard. I'd always known that Luna was the worry type. She was like a mother. Once you became a good friend of hers, she fretted even over the littlest things. For good reason in my case, since she was right about me always jumping into things without quite thinking. If she only knew I was a cat… I narrowed my eyes with amusement at the thought.

I also felt bad, for not being able to tell her that I was alright. I felt bad for everyone, really. Knowing that I had to lie to them hurt. They were good people, but the truth they wouldn't believe…

Sulking to the top of the Fishery, I tucked myself in some shade and let my mind wander. My whole life was in Wizard's hands and knowledge. I couldn't deny that I was worried. Not that I doubted his abilities, but what if he never figured out how to change me back? What if I was stuck as a cat forever? It was interesting being a feline, but I was starting to feel a little sad. I couldn't talk to any of my friends except Wizard, because they didn't know it was me.

_You're pathetic, Hikari, _I thought to myself, looking out to the ocean. _It's been little less than a week, and you're already losing hope! This isn't like you!_

* * *

Closing yet another book, Wizard sighed and rubbed his eyes. Ever since he'd found Hikari on his doorstep, he hadn't took a break from sifting through all the information he had, trying to figure out how to change her back. First, he had to pinpoint exactly what Witch was trying to cast, and then figure out how to reverse it. Not to mention he'd have to look for the ingredients once he had the information he needed.

Going back to his bookshelf, he gazed over the titles, lost in thought. He was starting to feel the effects of no sleep, but he couldn't afford to allow his body the reprieve it needed. The longer Hikari stayed as a cat, the closer she came from losing her optimism. He'd always been greeted by the red head with a smile, and he would be damned if he allowed that smile to disappear because he took too long.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, he left the bookshelf empty handed and instead retrieved his crystal ball, returning to the desk and setting the fragile object down carefully. Gazing into it, he watched as the swirling mist inside warped and moved to show Hikari, laying in the shade by the Fishery. Her ears were down, and her eyes were blinking towards the ocean. Even as a cat, the sunlight reflecting off of her showed her beauty.

He didn't dare read her thoughts, but he was curious. Even as a cat, he could tell something unpleasant was on her mind, and it worried him.

_I promise… I'll get you back to normal soon…_

* * *

Twitching my ears irritably, I stand up and physically shake myself, clearing my thoughts of all negativity. Now wasn't the time to sulk! I had to stay positive for Wizard!

While on the topic of Wizard… _That man hasn't slept in almost a week…_ Setting my kitty face in a determined frown, I make my way back to Wizard's quickly. _I'll change that!_

Wizard had gotten into the habit of keeping his door slightly open. Not enough to where people would notice, but enough to where I could push it open when I wanted back in. Doing that now, Wizard greeted me by the door, shutting it once my whole body was safe from the door frame.

Bee lining for his bed, I jump up and look straight at him, meowing. Looking at me curiously and taking hold of his crystal ball, he sighs as he hears, _'Bed. Now.'_

"I still haven't figured out… how to change you back." Sitting in his chair, he keeps his eyes level with mine.

I didn't budge. It was obvious he was starting to suffer from sleep deprivation. His eyes looked tired, his eyelids drooped slightly, and there were black marks under his eyes. Even if he was some magical being, he needed sleep.

_'You should look in a mirror, Wizard! You look awful, and it…' _I hesitate, then shake myself mentally and keep going. _'It hurts to see you like this because of me.'_

He blinked, and I could tell I'd surprised him. Furrowing his brow slightly, he looked away.

_'Come on, Wizard. Please… get some rest. If it makes you feel any better, I won't leave the house. I don't care if I'm a cat for one extra day, it'll be worth it knowing that you got some sleep and you're not torturing yourself.' _I pad over to his pillow and sit down beside it to make a point. _'If you're not going to look after your health, then I will.'_

A look I didn't recognize crossed his face, but before I could place what it was, it disappeared. Looking back at me and sighing, he stood up, returning his crystal ball on its stand. "Fine."

Twitching my tail in triumph, I wait while he takes off his coat and slings it over his desk chair. Sitting down on his bed, he frees his feet from their shoes and slings his legs up and over, letting his body collapse onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a soft _whump._

I purr softly, hoping that the noise would soothe him into sleep. Watching as his eyes close and his chest instantly slow, the rising and falling of one in sleep, I smiled to myself. He really was exhausted. I actually hadn't known how stubborn Wizard could be.

_I'm still learning stuff about you, Wizard,_ I think. Yawning myself and feeling my own eyelids droop, I couldn't help but be a little awed by the man's sleeping face. Usually his expression was one of thought or concentration, always with a hint of control and calm. But now, asleep, it was one of pure relaxation. He looked like a little kid, pure and innocent.

Closing my eyes contently, I let sleep overtake my conscious, my purring doing one more job and soothing even me into dreamland.

* * *

Opening his multicolored eyes slowly, he yawned and shifted so he lay on his back. Blinking the sleepiness away, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around for his guest. True to her word, she hadn't left the house. In fact, she hadn't moved from her spot by his pillow. Her soft purring gave the silent air music while she slept, her sides expanding and retracting as she breathed.

Smiling softly to himself, his hand moved to rub her small head gently but he stopped himself short, a knuckle hovering over her forehead. Keeping it there for a few more moments, he let it drop, running his hand through his hair instead. He shouldn't disturb her.

Standing up and stretching, he looked out the window, noting he darkness. How long had he slept? Making his way to his telescope, he rested a hand on the side of it, the cool metal familiar on his skin. Yet, his mind wasn't on the stars, but on the woman sleeping in a cat's body.

Perhaps he should ask the Harvest Goddess or Harvest King for help. He wasn't getting anywhere with answers, and any help would be better than none. As he was debating which one to ask first, a _thwap_ on the door made him snap his head in that direction. Furrowing his brow and walking down the steps, he thought, _What was that…?_

Opening his door slowly and quietly, he looked out into the sleeping town. Looking left and right, he saw no one. Confused, he went to close himself to the outside world once more when something on the ground caught his eye. Bending down, his eyes went wide with surprise.

There, lying on the ground with a bump on his head, was the Harvest Sprite that used to follow the rancher everywhere. His yellow hat drooping over his face, the small sprite groaned quietly and rubbed his head. "Ow…"

"Finn…?" voiced up Wizard.

Jumping by the sudden noise, Finn stumbled over himself, grabbing his hat before it fell to the ground. Placing it back on his head, and being careful over his new bruise, he looked up at Wizard. "Wizard!"

"Are you okay?"

"Erm…" Scratching the back of his head and using his small wings to raise himself into the air, Finn twirled once. "I'm fine! It's just so dark… Usually the town has at least some light!"

"There's no moon tonight…" comments Wizard, looking up towards the sky. "So it's darker… than usual."

"Apparently…" Rubbing his face to try to rub his embarrassment away, Finn shook himself. "I'm here about Hikari! She's here, isn't she?"

Wizard nods in reply. "You know about what happened…?"

Finn crossed his arms. "Not exactly, but I was with her for long enough to know if something happens to her or not! Is she okay? I want to see her!"

"Then come on in…" offers Wizard, stepping aside so Finn can fly in. He can't help but notice before the door closes the small circle of dust on his door, where the sprite's head made contact with the wood._ I never knew… Harvest Sprites were so clumsy…_


	4. In the Stars

**Heya everyone! I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever... I've actually been working on this chapter well over a month ~.~ I've just been so busy, or when I do end up writing, I get stuck and don't really know what to write or things don't sound right... Maybe a bit of writer's block? Anyway, here it is! It may not be the best, so please bear with me ;-; Again, so sorry everyone!**

* * *

-IN THE STARS-

I was in Fugue Forest, my shoes crunching fallen leaves under their soles. I couldn't remember why or how, but I knew I was lost. The forest was always known for its maze like layout, but not once had I ever lost my way. Heart beating frantically, shaking my hands with fright, I passed tree after tree. Each one I passed added to my anxiety until I thought my heart would burst, tears pricking the sides of my eyes.

Stumbling from the underbrush into a small clearing, I collapsed, tears breaking free and streaming down my cheeks, dripping from my chin and wetting the already moist soil. I wanted to go back home, but I couldn't. How long would I wander this forest, alone, scared?

Suddenly there was a light, making me squint my eyes from its brilliance.

"…ka…Hikari…."

A voice… but whose…?

"Hey… Hikari…?"

Jerking awake, I stare with wide brown orbs at a familiar face, bigger than I remembered it being. Swallowing, I could feel my heart shaking my small body. _'Finn…?'_

"Hikari!" His arms wrap around my neck, hugging me tight. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Blinking frantically, I looked from Finn, to the wizard sitting on the edge of the bed, to the darkened window above me. How long had I been sleeping?

"Finn decided to stop by…" pipes in Wizard, helping with my confusion. "I asked him… not to wake you, but…"

"Cats sleep all the time! She can handle it!" Giving me one more squeeze, the sprite takes a few steps back. "How in the world did this happen?"

'_Witch,' _I reply simply, standing up and stretching, mouth opening in a yawn as I do.

"Right… I told you she would get you in trouble one day!" His slightly too big hat shifted down his face as he lectured, forcing him to push it back up.

Being older than he was, it always amused me to see Finn try to act like the parent of the two of us. Though, being a jump-before-thinking type of girl, I couldn't blame him.

_'I've been fine! Till now…' _I would have scratched the back of my head if I were still human, looking away and giving a nervous smile. Since I couldn't do that now, I just moved my whiskers and sniffed. '_And it's not like I'm dead or mortally wounded or anything! I'm just… a cat.'_

"Yes, a cat! What about your farm? Your friends? You're lucky I can understand animals, or I wouldn't be able to help you!" He floated up into the air and flailed.

_'I know, I know…'_ I couldn't deny that Finn had some good points, but Witch was a friend. I couldn't just avoid her because she was different. Glancing up at Wizard, I couldn't help but put him in that same thought. People were people, regardless of who or what they were. _'I'll be fine! Wizard's looking for a cure! And I trust he'll find one.'_

"But…!" Huffing and pulling his hat down in thought, I watched as he visibly took deep breaths to calm himself down. "Witch should be helping as well!"

"That woman wouldn't know what to do…" comments Wizard, a frown covering his face. "Even if it slapped her in the face."

I snorted with laughter, surprised to hear Wizard say something like that so confidently. I knew from day one that Witch and Wizard didn't like each other, but I had always tried to avoid bringing Witch up… Now I knew that was a good decision.

Finn sighed and nodded his head in agreement, making me snort once more. "You've always been more helpful, Wizard."

Wizard blinks in acknowledgement. "Why did you visit… so late?"

"I couldn't just float around while Hikari needs my help!" He wraps his arms around my neck again. "So I came as soon as I could! I wanted to come sooner, but I've been running short errands for the Harvest Goddess and Harvest King."

_'Seems you've been busy,'_ I say, pleased.

He nods enthusiastically. "Though, I sometimes miss the days we were partners trying to save the land."

_'You visit me when you can. It's alright,' _I say, bumping my head against his and letting out a short purr. He always tried to drop by the house and let me know he was doing alright, and those visits always brightened my life. It made me happy to know that the land was back to normal, and that we were both, in our own way, making sure it stayed that way.

"Anyway, have you gotten anywhere on how to change her back?" asks Finn, turning to face Wizard.

Sighing, Wizard shakes his head. "Nothing so far…"

"I see…" Finn adjusts his hat. "We could always ask the Harvest Goddess for some help. She knows practically everything!"

"True, but…" Wizard glanced outside. "It's still dark."

"Then first thing in the morning!"

I yawn, stretching. _'Sounds good. Wizard?'_

He nods. "Any help we can get…"

"Great!" Finn lifts one leg and spins in excitement. Losing his balance and plopping down, he stays sitting there for a moment before falling onto his back, his eyes already closed in sleep.

_'He must've been tired,'_ I comment, giving him a sniff before padding next to Wizard.

"I wonder if it's safe… for him to sleep so soon…" he says thoughtfully, making me tilt my head in confusion. "He hit his head on the door." He points in the direction of the entrance for emphasis.

I snort again. _'Sounds like him. Anyway, Wizard, did you sleep well?'_

He nods, his eyes sifting through the room until they fall on his telescope. I follow his gaze to it, smiling internally. It was night, and because of me and my predicament, he hadn't been able to gaze at the stars. I hadn't realized until now, and as it sunk into my brain, I felt bad.

To make things right, I made myself comfortable on the bed and said simply, _'Go ahead. One night won't hurt._'

* * *

He looked at her, surprised. Surprised that she had acknowledged he hadn't been indulging in his habit. Surprised that she'd care so much to bring it up. Surprised that… well, that someone noticed.

She met his gaze, her eyes displaying the smile she couldn't physically show. Without even realizing, he was smiling in return. Ever since Hikari had shown up in Harmonica Town and started visiting him, taking time to get to know him, his life had brightened up. It was something small, such a subtle change that he never even noticed until it was too late for him to back out.

"What-"

Before he can finish, Hikari pipes in. _"Don't think I haven't noticed you've become more of a book hermit than usual. Go on, look at those stars. They miss you."_ To add an emphasis to her words, she gently bumps her head against his hand.

His fingers twitch, his palm lifting off the bed to scratch behind her ear. Purring started echoing from her chest almost instantly, sending a slight vibration through her own body that he could feel.

"I'll go, but…" His voice falters, wondering how to word his question. "But, would you like… to come with me…?"

* * *

I looked at him in surprise, and a smile would have slowly gotten bigger had I had human lips. I'd never been able to stargaze often as a kid, since I had lived in the city, and I was always so busy during the day now that by the time night fell I was ready to run off into dreamland. Though, that never stopped me from walking to the beach at times to stare at the ocean and the stars.

_"Are you sure?"_ I asked, not being able to stop myself from sounding excited.

"If you want to," he nods, his gold and green eyes straying away from me.

_"I'd love to!" _Jumping off the bed and hurrying to the door, I let out a meow.

I saw him hide a smile as he got up and followed me to the door. I rushed out into the cool air when he opened it. Taking in a deep breath, I turned to wait for Wizard. I'd follow him, since he was the stargazing expert and knew where all the good spots were.

Holding his crystal ball carefully, he looked at me and nodded, then started walking, making sure I was behind him. We didn't walk long, for he led me to the outlook by the church, where we had stargazed together once before. Whether it be because he remembered that night or because it was the closest spot to view the open sky, I still smiled, happy to be back here with him.

Jumping up onto the small concrete wall, I made myself comfortable as Wizard rested a hand beside me, his eyes already looking up at the twinkling lights above us.

_"You know…" _I found myself saying, twitching my tail. _"As a kid, I used to imagine each star as a memory. That every time I experienced something important to remember, it would be etched into the sky at night, so all I would have to do was look up and be reminded of the important things in life."_ I shifted into a better sitting position. _"Of course, being in the city with so many lights, I never saw that many stars. It didn't stop me believing though."_

* * *

He listened quietly, happy to be able to share a memory with her. Her thoughts swam into his head, images of her as a child sitting in a cushioned chair, staring up at a night sky from an apartment window, the lights around her drowning out the beauty of the stars. She'd always move to the chair only when she knew her sister was asleep in the bed next to hers, and that it was late enough where her mother and brother would also be sleeping.

It was always just her, her thoughts, and the lights out in the dark.

_"Of course now I'm old enough now to know they're not memories,"_ she added, making Wizard blink back into reality.

"I believe stars… hold the keys to our hearts," he utters, eyes distant with thought. "Perhaps they do hold your memories…" He let his eyes connect the stars, one by one, creating a necklace of sparkling orbs.

_"Perhaps…"_ she answers quietly. _"If they do, I hope to find a lot of happy ones."_

"I'm sure you will," he smiles, his mind already shifting to view each star as one of her memories. Link by link, star by star, the sky painted a picture of beauty.

* * *

Wizard shifting beside me snapped my mind back to reality, and I had to blink once or twice to swish away the rest of my thoughts. Looking around, and finally settling my eyes on him, I didn't dare disturb him. He had a faraway gaze, an expression of wonder, as if he was just seeing stars for the first time. It reminded me that there were a lot about the wizard I still couldn't quite grasp.

Suddenly his expression changed and his eyes dropped to meet mine. I tilted my head, showing him that I was paying attention.

_"Find answers you were looking for?"_ I ask, remembering the time he told me that stars held the answers that eluded you, if you knew how to listen.

It was his turn to tilt his head in thought. "Sort of… I have a lot to think about…"

I just looked at him happily. I couldn't help but notice that whenever stars were brought up, he spoke more fluently with less pauses to think.

"Are you tired…?"

I look away, my body deciding to yawn and answer him itself.

"I see… Come, let us go back home…"

I sat up and followed him away from the church and down the short path to his house. As we turned off the path, I almost ran into Wizard's legs as he suddenly stopped dead, the air around him going tense.

_'You okay?'_ I ask, glancing up at him then in front of us. As my eyes laid upon shining silver hair, I understood instantly.

"Witch," acknowledged Wizard.


End file.
